The Sister Chronicles
by OKgirl9885
Summary: Andy Hill is a 13 year old boy that goes to South Carolina Middle where a legand protects the school from unknown creatures but will this boy figure out who this legand is or worse will he fall for her I am AKgirl8995 just changed to OK
1. Explain

The sister chronicals is my own story some stuff I own some stuff not (I can't name all of them). Warning some stuff might get a little dirty later on but hey I want your feedback so please write it, but for some of you girls that like a little romance in bioshock here it is (I know I was just like you), but

But the Big Question is can you figure out who the sister is before I post it and I will tell you if your right about who you picked!  
>Thank you Akgirl9885<p> 


	2. The Begining

**(Okay so first off these are kinda like stories in a way)**

South Carolina Middle school was never normal for anyone that went there. Who am I you may ask, my name is Andy Hill I have two younger siblings Lynn and Matt Hill. I am only 13 and I feel like a parent. Where are my parents? They work for the military working on something special and are gone almost every night, but they are only there when us kids get into trouble. So as I was saying my middle school isn't normal for what feels like everyday creatures come into our school, but we don't know what they're after. All they do is kill and then there's her. The sister of the school. A girl covered in metal with a ball shaped helmet and a basket and a tank on her back. She kills creaturs and protected students, but the rumor is that she is a student here, but I don't believe.

1. School

"Come on Andy!" Brad called to his best friend that was off in his own dream world. "What?" he asked lifting his head off his backpack "It's time for school" Brad said as his friend grabbed his stuff and stepped off the bus. "I wish I could skip today" Brad sighed sadly "Why?" Andy asked looking at him "Because I think Jazz has a boyfriend" Brad said as he put his head down. Jazz Moore was a dark colored girl that was really into hip hop she would always have headphones around her neck even in class, she had long wavy black hair and brown eye's and Brad Holdem head of the football team loved her. "Hey guys!" their best friend Chris Lane said as he walked with them Chris on the other hand used to be a goth when he was in elementry school, but when he met Katty Love for the first time it all stopped Chris was into poetry/drama, she had long blonde hair that had light black streaks in them, he and Katty even shared that class in place of and elective. "I hate today" Brad said again "Brad I talked to Katty and Kayla, Jazz doesn't have a boyfriend" Chris said rolling his eye's. Kayla Askvin was the final member of of the girls threesome she had chocolate colored hair with brown eye's she plays guitar in the band with Andy, her flexablity never ending even though she never took gymnastics, and god how Andy loved her. "What are we doing today?" Brad asked his mood increased alot "Don't know they'll tell us" Andy shrugged as they walked into the school and to their lockers the time was 7:19 they had one minute to get to class "This will be a boring day" Chris said as he sat down. "Alright class take your seats" the teacher said as the anouncments came on.

2. Not so true news

Kayla, Jazz, and Katty quickly walked to the school, once again the girls were late for class. "So what's new today girls?" Katty asked in her normal cheery self as she grabbed her books out of her locker "Not much, Hey did you hear the football team is going to have a game this weekend we should go!" Jazz said as she shut her locker "Only you would know that Jazz" Kayla laughed "What?" Jazz asked as they all walked down the hall. "Hey wait a sec," Katty said as she grabbed the school news paper and began to flip through the pages "Hey Kat can I see the sister report?" Jazz asked as Katty handed it to her. "Why do you read that crap" Kayla asked as she looked at her friend "I think the sisters bad ass K" Jazz said looking at her friend "Whatever" Kayla said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the stair well. "Hold up girls hear this" Jazz said as they all stopped on the stairs _'Today the mystry has been solved on this day Mandy Smith has found out the identity of South Carolina Middle School sister her name is Jenny Moore' _  
>"That's My Sister" Jazz said her blood boiling "She's not the sister" Kayla rolled her eye's at the thought of it "I see you girls are reading my article" a girl said as Mandy Smith the school reporter that covered the sister events walked toward them "My Sister is not the sister of the middle school!" Jazz screamed at the the girl "Where's your proof" Mandy said hands on her hips "Well first off its Jazz's sister I think she would know, and second the sister has been here about the same time as we all went to school so you think she would be in our grade Jenny is a 6th grader for gods sake" Kayla said she crossed her arms "You know you got a point Askvin" Mandy said as she got her notepad out and began writing things on it as she walked away. "What a loser" Kayla said as they walked to class. "The lie is we were asked to talk to the prinicpal at the office" Kayla said as they walked into class. "Ahh Miss Askvin, Miss Moore, Miss Love would you please tell us why you were late" The teacher asked "Prinicpal" kayla said as she sat down next to Katty and Jazz "Very well" the teacher sighed as she started to teach.<p>

3. Creatures

It was finally almost the end of the day, it was gym the boys were playing tackle football and the girls playing volleyball in the sand by the ocean. "Katty how come you arn't playing volleyball" Chris asked as Brad, Andy, Chris, Katty, and Jazz walked in the sand "Those girls don't play fair" Jazz said as she crossed her arms. "Hey I have a game this weekend you girls comin" Brad asked "Yeah, Jazz notified us this morning" Katty smiled as Jazz turned bright red "Oh well that's good" Brad smiled as he too had turned red. "Where's Kayla?" Andy asked as Chris and Brad smiled at him "She got called into the office" Jazz said "In trouble yet again" Chris said as Katty nodded. "AHHHH!" they heard a girl scream as a man tore through the net and ran toward the teens and stopped infront of them with a smile on his face. "Hello little fish" the man said he said looking at Katty he was wearing a bunny mask that hid his face his cloths were old fashioned and covered in blood "Give me what I have came for" the man said as he looked at her "Splicer!" a woman called as if out of no where the sister appeared "Ahh a Big Sister loal to the family" the man said with a smirk "I am not the sister of the family" the sister screamed as she switched out her blades from her arms and attacked the splicer, but he just dissapeared "You must get better fighting moves sister!" the splicer reappeared now on the top of the school "I can take you down just fine" the sister said again as she shot a arrow at the splicer out of her wrist and tackled him out of sight "Perfect!" Mandy screamed as she held her camera "I got the Sister!" Mandy cried as she ran inside "Dork" Jazz said as she crossed her arms. "Alright everyone change out it's time to leave" The couch said as the students rushed into the school and they all boreded the bus.  
>"I sure would like to figure out who that sister is" Brad sighed as he sat with Andy and infront of them sat Chris. "Maybe we can!" Chris said as he turned around to face them "I beat you we could find out who that sister is before Mandy does, but first what do we know?" Chris asked as they all thought "We know the sister lives in the ocean" Brad said "We know it's a girl because of the sister part" Andy said "She is a student that goes to this school" Chris said "She has been seen ever since we first went to school so she's in our grade" Andy said. "This should be easy know all we have to do is narrow it down to what girls" Brad said as they began to think some more.<p>

**(Do you know who the sister is? Will post more stories after reviews :) No Flames Thank You)**


	3. The Girl That Could Kill Splicers

**Alright before I start the story for today I need your help... yes you! I can't write poems. But now is your chance to be in some of the The Sister Chronicles. I need five poems about love one for Katty, Chris, and three other people (If I choose you for the two other people than your names (if you choose to put your name and if not then Ill make up a name. Ill send you a message on FF if you are then I'll tell you if your poem is for katty or for chris or the new person)) But please I need them by the fifth story they dont need to be about bioshock just send it to me on my private messages and limit one poem per person AND I NEED THEM FAST! Thank you Akgirl9885**

1. The Next Day

"Any break through progress?" Chris asked as the three friends got off the bus "No, sorry Chris" Andy sighed "No luck man" Brad said "Same here" Chris sighed as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. "But hey no big deal, but are me and Katty still on for you and Kayla" Chris asked as Brad looked at Andy smiling "What is this Andy?" Brad smiled knowing his best friends crush of the female guitarist "Kayla is the only guitarist I know in the class!" Andy said in his defence "And you had the balls to ask her to do a duet with you I got to give you credit for that Hill" Brad smiled as he crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot is it alright if another person joins us on our hunt for the sister" Brad asked as the two boys nodded 'the more the better' they thought as one of Brads football friends came up he had short black hair and was pretty tall for a kid his age and just as strong. "Guys this is Ryan Smith" Brad said, Andy and Chris already knew him not much to call a friend, but they knew him. "Your Mandy's brother!" Chris said "Yeah, I know sucks to be me right, but how are you guys" Ryan laughed "Fine" they both said "How do we know that your not going to give our information to Mandy?" Andy asked "Help out my wack of a sister, Hell no! She already talks about the sister at home enough and drives my parents insane if anything, anything she finds out I'll give to you guys" Ryan said as they walked toward the school "Oh yeah Holdem you gonna come with me to the talent show my mom says I have to go there to support Mandy" Ryan said "Sure Man" Brad said as they walked toward the school.

"What's with the guitar girl?" Jazz asked as she noticed the guitar case on her best friends back "I have a duet with Andy" Kayla said "And Me and Chris are singing" Katty smiled as she hugged Kayla as a thank you "Hmm Looks like the only one whos not going to be there is Brad" Jazz said with a smile "Well I'll be damned" Kayla said as she looked at Jazz "I'm singing only girl in the world" Jazz said "Cool" Katty squealed as she hugged Jazz "Well I guess I'll see you guys in the Band Room" Kayla said as each girl went there own way till 2nd period.

2. Something In The Shadow

Finally when second period came around Andy walked into the band room to find everyone split off in the groups they had made last week he couldn't help, but goan. To Andy's regret he didn't ask Kayla to come practice at his house hell even though his parents didn't like the fact that he played guitar they weren't there, but do to his crush he couldn't "Hey Andy!" Mandy said with a smile "Mandy? your in band?" Andy asked the young reporter "Yeah ofcourse I am me and Jack are singing E.T. too bad your not singing it with me instead of being with Kayla" Mandy said seductivly as she placed a finger on his chest "Too bad for me I guess" Andy said not really caring as he walked away from her and toward Kayla _'You will be mine Andy just you wait and that Askvin girl will pay'_ Mandy thought as she walked over to her partner. Soon everyone showed up and they started. "Umm Kayla Askvin and Andy Hill" The band teacher said as they both grabbed their guitars Kayla had a blue japanese fender strat and Andy had a Cherry red Gibson SG. "Have you got your sheets" Their teacher asked "Yeah you wanted us to play Again by Flyleaf, right?" Kayla asked as the teacher nodded "And did you get a singer?" the teacher asked "Yes, here we are!" Katty said as she and Chris walked in and Andy and Kayla began to play as Katty and Chris sung and danced, they were quite good to everyones surprise. Andy couldn't help, but feel his heart flutter whenever Kayla and him caught eachothers eye's even if it was for a second it seemed to last a life time _'Could she feel the same way?'_ he thought as the song ended. "Thank you Chris and Katty if you like you can stay" The teacher offered to them "Can we Chris? please!" Katty begged like a child "Sure" Chris said as he took Katty's hand and lead her to a pair a seats next to Kayla and Andy, Katty couldn't help, but feel her face go red as Chris held her hand. "Next is Mandy Smith and Jake Walker" The band teacher said as the two came up and sung E.T. by Katy Perry, Mandy giving Andy a wink now and then until the song was over. Andy hated it why was she doing this to him he liked Kayla. "Thank you both" the teacher said and he went on with the list as everyone got a turn but things would go wrong something would fall over causing them to stop singing, the amps would get disconnected from the wall, but when the would check it out no one would be there and it happened for everyone and something reeked of dead fish the only person who didn't have any problems was Jazz and her singing Only Gilr in the world. Soon the bell rung signaling class was over "Alright everyone that's a wrap until tomarrow!" the band teacher said. "What do you think was happening?" Katty asked a little worried at today's events "Maybe someone was just messing with people" Brad said "I think something fishy is going on here" Kayla said as she crossed her arms "No kiding it reeks of dead fish in there" a girl said as she passed by her nose plugged. "There's something hidding in a the shadows and I know it" Kayla said "Maybe it was nothing or just a kid pulling a prank or joke" Jazz said as Kayla rolled her eye's she knew that something was up.

3. Ready up

Finally when it was time for class Kayla refused to go and everyone tried to get her to go. "Come on Kayla!" Andy begged her "No way Andy! I hate Social Studies!" Kayla exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "Please for me" Andy said, Brad and Chris couldn't help, but smile, but Jazz and Katty shot them death glares to shut them up. "Just because you say that doesn't mean I'll do it" Kayla said as she rolled her eye's. "If that little fish were in the Rapture school she would have gotten burnt to a crisp" a man said as everyones eye's went wide and they turned to see a man standing there. He wore bright yellow waders and a grey turtle neck and a yellow hat his face was a disaster he had his face stapled over one of his eye's and part of his lip was hanging below his chin. "She'll come and help us" Katty said already knowing that the sister would come to aid them in the fight to come "Who? That Big sister of yours she's afraid of us houdini's" The man said with a smile or what looked like one. "Looks like were fighting this thing on our own" Kayla said as pulled out a switch blade from her back pocket. "A bunch of kids beating a houdini splicer like myself impossible" the 'Splicer' said as it teleported "Shit where did it go" Brad said as they all looked around "Peek-A-Boo" the splicer said as he came back into view but then teleported away "I can't wait to cut your throat!" he cried as he teleported back, but teleported away. "We need a plan!" Jazz screamed as they all thought "Brad, Ryan, Andy" Kayla called as they all came to her and she whispered a plan to the boys "Okay" they all said as Andy went over to the rest of them "We need to distract the splicer" Andy said as the splicer teleported back into view "Hey splicer you ugly thing" Katty said sticking her tounge out at it "Why you little worm" the splicer said as he began to run toward Katty, but quickly Brad and Ryan tackled the Splicer to the ground and before the Splicer could even think let alone teleport Kayla came up and gave it the final blow to the head killing it on the spot. "Good thinking!" Chris said as Kayla pulled the knife out. "Where was the sister?" Katty asked sadly "She didn't come it don't matter" Kayla said "Can we go to class now?" Jazz asked "Fine" Kayla said in defeat. Soon it was the end of the day and the three boy's walked onto the bus. "So we know that the things that attack the school are called Splicers they live in Rapture I'm guessing" Andy said as he sat down "And the sister is called a Big Sister and it's from there" Chris said "That's all good, but who is it?" Brad asked "Guess well have to research a little" Chris sighed "The Better question is why didn't she come to aid us in the fight?" Andy asked as the buses took off.

"The principal will see you know Miss Askvin" The secretary said as Kayla picked up her bag and walked into the pricipal's office. Mr. Shay the principal sat behind his big desk playing the school security tapes. "You wanted to see me" Kayla said in a sour tone as he looked up "Sit" he said sternly pointing to the chair infront of him. He played the video for her. "Why in gods name did you have a knife, a switch blade no less in school!" He asked "I always have knives on me you know this" Kayla said glaring at him "Why? Why?" he asked more inraged as he pointed to the spot he stopped the tape where she had killed the splicer "Damnit Askvin you think you can do whatever you want" Mr. Shay screamed "Cause I can! What did you want me to do? Leave it alone it would have killed all of us" Kayla said as she stood up "Call a teacher." Mr. Shay said grinding his teeth "And have it kill them to. Fuck. No!" and with that Kayla walked out of the office for the weekend. Mr. Shay placed his head in his hands what was he going to do with her.

**AN: If it sucks don't blame me I'm really tired, but if your into poetry then read the top for me. Thanks!**

**Q: Why do you think the sister didn't come to their rescue I really want to hear your answer so review please IM BEGGING YOU LOL**


	4. Seeing Her

**First off I would like to thank Bearybeary for being the first one to review Thank you! I still need poems though. Akgirl9885**

1. Spending the night

Andy had to thank god for this four day weekend he needed it after that splicer incounter at school he need to relax, but he knew the work ahead for this weekend. He, Chris, and Brad were to reseach Rapture and the sister on the family computer. Their computer was hooked up to a certain type of special internet used by the goverment, they figured they would have a little more luck on finding the facts. Soon the door bell rung and as quickly as Andy could he ran to the door to find Brad and his mom "Hi Mrs. Holdem" Andy greeted as he noticed that Brad was still in his Football uniform, Mrs. Holdem noticed Andy's glance at her son "Well Brad was just so excited to come over he didn't even chane out after the big game" His mother said "Sorry man" Brad said "No problem man" Andy said as Brad walked in "Bye mom" Brad waved to his mother as she drove away "Alright know all we have to do is wait for Chris" Brad said as Andy shut the door "Dude you reek go take a shower" Andy said as his friend ran up the stairs to the shower. Finally once Brad was done with his shower Chris had finally showed up ready to spend the night as well. Chris had tried to look up Rapture, but everytime he was close to finding something on the normal computer he couldn't find it. All was well, but the night is still young.

2. Signs in the sand

Soon everyone was settled in and the clock read 9:30 and the boy's had nothing to do. "What do you want to do?" Brad sighed as they all looked around they didn't honestly have anything to do. "Want to head outside" It didn't sound like a bad idea, so they all went outside to the beach. As soon as the boys reached the beach they found something it looked like a city it had it's tall buildings built in the sand 'Rapture' was writen in the middle "Did some one make this?" Brad asked as he looked at the small buildings "No one could have made this there is no footprints, nothing" Chris said, but then something caught there eyes. There she was clear as day the Big Sister sitting on a rock a little ways in the ocean her light was a nice green color knowing she was calmly looking at the boys. They knew it was her because ingraved on her left arm was Subject K. "Why didn't you help us?" Andy called to her without thinking as the metal woman stood up "Couldn't" she screached as she jumped into the ocean. "Knew there was a reason" Brad said as he nodded his head "Or she didn't want to" Chris said as he crossed his arms "She saves everyone why wouldn't she save us?" Brad asked his friend "Well just have to wait and find out" Chris said as he sat in the sand as did the rest of the boy's and waited for the sister to return.

3. A little girls toy

After awhile the boys soon drifted off to sleep as the sun set making the sky a bright yellow. "Andy" A sweet voice called to him as he woke up to find his friends asleep beside him, but no one there. "Hello" Andy called out softly as the Big Sister walked out from the ocean and shook herslf off he blades switched out and they soon caught eachothers eye something about this metal girl made Andy's heart jump with excitement and love could it be he was in love with her and yet he didn't know her at all. "Big sister" Andy said as he slowly stood up and she switched her blades back in her armor neither of them dared to look away from one another "I'm sorry" She said as she looked away to Andy's regret. "I know" Andy said as the metal moster sat in the sand "Can I ask you something?" Andy asked as the sister nodded "Where were you?" Andy asked "I was there, I just couldn't show myself, goverment order" the sister said as she and Andy stood up with a mad expression. "Is the goverment going to kill you if you don't protect us?" he asked as the sister shook her head "I do it to keep people safe and to keep the girls out of Rapture, the goverment was actually nice they brought me back" the sister said "Who are you?" Andy asked as the sister pulled out a doll it was made using what looked like a baseball, cotten, a balloon, string, and wires it looked like a fat person with wires in its head with what looked like a drill on it's arm, but something was ingraved on the back of its head "Kayla" Andy read aloud the name "What is this" Andy asked "Big Daddy, metal man" the sister screached and jumped back into the ocean 'Maybe this was another thing that lived in Rapture along with the Big Sister' Andy thought as he woke up Chris and Brad and told them what happened. "Maybe this was another thing that lived in Rapture along with the Big Sister" Andy said as Chris looked at the doll "Well what's with the doll then" Brad asked "It looks like a little girl made it or something" Chris said as he examined it a little more and gave it back to Andy "Let's go walk the beach" Andy offered as he stood up as the sun began to set and the sky was filled with a bright orange "No, me and Chris are gunna go do some research on Rapture" Brad said as they stood up and headed to Andy's while Andy on the other hand went walking on the beach hands in his pockets, but he soon found a girl sitting in the sand wearing a white dress, but when he came closer he relized who she was. "Kayla?" Andy said as he sat down next to her "Hi Andy" Kayla said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped a arm around her waist pulling her close enjoying the moment they both starred off into the sunset until the moon came out "I saw the sister Kayla" Andy said as he looked at Kayla "I know I saw her too" Kayla said as she looked at him "I better go" Kayla whispered to him "Same here" he said as they both got up and right when Andy was about to turn and leave Kayla gave him a hug "Next time there is a splicer run away okay I couldn't live if something happened to you" she whispered in his ear as he nodded and they both looked at eachother blushes across both their faces "See ya" he said as they both let go and went home. As soon as Andy walked into the front door of his house he was greeted by his friends "Andy come over here" Brad called as Andy walked over to the computer with Brad and Chris "There is a place called Rapture its underwater city created by Andrew Ryan, It was created back in 1951" Brad said "Those metal men in Rapture are called Bid Daddies and they protect little sister and they gsather adam it's a kind of liquad that can do amazing things and create plasmids and tonics it makes the wheels of rapture turn in a sence" Chris read as he printed of the article "And those Big Sisters not all of them are like Subject K they are different they come to the surface and steal little girls to turn them into little sisters" Chris said as he looked at Andy "Did you find any information on Subject K" Andy asked as Chris shook his head "It asked for a code, but we don't have one" Andy nodded his parents probubly had a code, but it's not like they would give it to him. "Well I guess we'll have to show everyone on Monday" Chris and Brad nodded as they shut down the computer and went over and played video games.

4. Song from the sea

Finally the boys fell asleep at around 11:00 all was well until something awoke them. "What is that noise" Chris asked as he rubbed his eye's as Matt and Lynn came down stairs "Would you guys turn down the music" asked the 7 year old Lynn holding her teddy bear "Yeah guys It's midnight" said the 10 year old Matt "That's not us" Brad said as they all went outside and followed the music to the beach. 'In the house of upside down, Cellar's top floor, attic's ground, In the house of upside down, Laughing cry and smiling frown, In the house of upside down, Found is lost and lost is found.' It rung out through the town, Chris couldn't help, but write what was being said was this a sign from the sea that something else was happening in this underwater city called Rapture and it was going to involve the surface, but what? That was on everyones mind. "In the house of upside down, Cellar's top floor, attic's ground, In the house of upside down, Laughing cry and smiling frown, In the house of upside down, Found is lost and lost is found" Lynn sang as if hypnotized by the song and began to repeat it "Lynn" Andy said as a Big Sister appeared "Oh God" Andy said as the sister kneeled down and streached out her arms "Kommen" The sister said as Lynn began to walk toward the sister, but Andy and Matt quickly grabbed her "You can't have her she's our sister" Matt said "Hold her" Andy instructed as Chris, Brad, and Andy looked at the sister "KOMMEN" The sister screamed again as Lynn fought her brothers grasp, but soon broke free and began to run for the unknown Big sister, but something grabbed her and there stood Subject K Lynn in her basket "What happened" Lynn asked shaking her head as she soon noticed where she was and gave a scream, but Subject K let her down "Sie gehort zur familie" the Sister said as she eyed Subject K "Nicht dieser" Subject K said as the two fought metal against metal, but soon one sister won the fight and the other being thrown into the ocean "Thank you" Andy said to Subject K her metal armor was scratched and some part were broken and she was bleeding, but before anyone said anything she ran off.

**AN: I thought using the song In the house of upside down would be a neat way to get girls to come to the sea, but tell me what you think**

**Q:Who do you think the sister is? It could be anyone to be honest? but ofcorse your all smart and I want to hear it and What Language is the sister speaking**


	5. My Sister

_**First off if you read the 4th chapter and answered German you are correct! I was inspired to have the sisters speak the German language cause of Tenenbaum being German and I'm German too so yeah, but hey If you make a guess at who the sister is then I kinda want to know how you got that answer IDK i just think it's cool how many way's and yes I'm Talking to you corumb lol im kidding but you are the first person that answered and I'll give you that, but some people's opinions might change after this story. And I have got to say smart thinking compost 100 not many people think about eleanor or any other little sisters, good job! Enjoy Akgirl9885**_

1. Poems from the heart

"I awake each day with a smile and greet it with a laugh; The world is a treasure to me Because of you. Every time I think of something sad, I replace the thought- with you! My mind is instantly changed And my heart is filled with gladness. Every breath I take is meant for you, I live this life surrounded in joy And I bathe in the promise of your love, My soul belongs to you. Each time I see something beautiful I want to take it and bring it to you; My life has so much meaning now All because of you." Katty said as she finished her poem "Beautiful Katty like always!" The Poetry Teacher exclaimed as Katty bowed and took her seat "Let's see here were down to our last two people Chris Lane and Lane Laker, Lane if you would please" The teacher said as Lane stood up "Good luck man" Chris said to his friend, Lane Laker was the most popular kid in school he had light brown hair that was always messed up, but girls found it cute, the only reason he was popular is because he was the first person the sister saved when a Splicer was swinging it's hooks at him the sister was there put him in her cage and fought the splicer. "My Angel" Lane started "I love you so much that words can't explain this joy that I have for you. When I am at the weakest point of my life you are there encouraging me to run this race because I am not alone, you are there with me. You are on my mind day and night. When we are apart I picture you gracious smile and gentle hug." Lane took a deep breath as all the girls sighed "I can let my feelings out to you and won't regret it because no matter what is you are always on my side. I thank God for sending me someone like you who is precious and I can truly say that you are the Angel of My Life" Lane said as he finished and all the girls cheered as he bowed and sat down next to Chris "Nice job man" Chris said as he got up and cleared his throat "Am I Crazy or is this love" Chris said as he started "It seems you were sent straight to me from above, Your smile is bright enough to bring the day, Your eyes so blue, I just have to say, There couldn't be anything more perfect in one place, Your beauty is much deeper than just your face, They say love takes time but yet . . . . It feels as if we've already met, It feels like we were meant to be, Together forever . . . You and Me" Chris said as he finished as he sat down next to Katty and Lane "Nice poem" Katty said "I had a little insperation" Chris said as he smiled and Katty felt her cheeks go red. Soon the bell rung and all the students got up and left "Hey Chris" Chris turned around to see Lane walking toward him and Katty "Hey Lane what's up" Chris said as he greeted his friend "I heard your on the hunt for the sister I want to help" Lane said "Why do you want to help?" Katty asked "First off I'd like to thank the girl she saved my life from those thing" Lane stated "Splicers" Katty corrected him as he nodded "Well I don't think the others would care" Chris said as he looked to Katty who nodded in agrement.

2. Birthday

"Happy Birthday Katty" Jazz said as she hugged Katty as they all sat down at the lunch table on one side of the table sat Ryan, Brad, Chris, and Lane and on the other sat Katty, Jazz, and Kayla "So got any birthday wishes" Chris asked "For all of you to pretend it's not my birthday it's just another day" Katty said as they final member of the group showed up "Guess who?" Andy asked as he covered Kayla's eye's with his hands "It's either Andy or the cold hands of death" Kayla said as the girls smiled "It's Andy" Andy laughed as he sat down next to them "Damnit" Kayla sighed, but laughed "Happy Birthday Katty" Andy said as Katty smiled "Okay so everyone is here that's going to help with the sister" Chris asked as everyone nodded "Okay so what Andy, Brad, and I have found out is that thses things come from a place called Rapture there Called Splicers" Chris explained everything to the group "Then there's the song 'In the house of upside down, Cellar's top floor, attic's ground, In the house of upside down, Laughing cry and smiling frown, In the house of upside down, Found is lost and lost is found' we think that it's a distress call used in rapture" Chris explained as "That's not what the song means at all Cellar's top floor, attic's ground means the city got turned upside down, Laughing cry's and smiling frown means that all the good in rapture turned bad, Found is lost and lost is found is that people you know can be lost in the city and the people you don't know can be friends" Kayla said as she got up as the bell rung 'That's right' Katty thought, but dared not to say "How did you know that" Katty asked Kayla quietly as kayla looked at her "If you just stop to think about the song then it's clear oh and I almost forgot" Kayla said as she pulled out a long box "I found this on the beach and I thought you might like it" Kayla said as she walked off, Katty opened the box to find a necklace with a emerald pendant and put it one as they all went to their classes.

3. Bitch!

Katty closed her locker quickly as she could she was over 5 minutes late for her next class and had no pass. She quickly ran up the stairs and into the 8th grade hallway running quickly. "Well if it isn't the birtday girl" a boy said as Jake Walker came out from the shadows eyeing Katty "Oh thanks" Katty smiled she didn't really know him "How about I give you my present" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Um what are you doing" Katty said as she pushed jake off of her "Come on Katty you know you want to" "No your just a prev" Katty said "And your just a pathetic whore" Jake whispered in her ear "Back off Walker" Chris said "Grab him" Jake yelled as his friends grabed Chris by his arms "Leave him alone" Katty begged as she punched Jake in the cheek just enough to leave a light bruise "Your such a bitch" Jake screamed as he shoved Katty against the lockers leaving a huge bruse on her arm "Katty" Chirs cried as he struggled as the boys held him back "You can't help her Emo boy" the boy said as he walked over to Chris and punched him in the gut "Leave him alone or" Katty started as she held her arm "Or what you gonna beat us up yourself" the boys all laughed "No, but I will" they all turned to see Kayla Askvin "Oh were so scared of a" but before Jake could finish Kayla grabbed his throat and shoved him against a locker denting it in as the boys let go of Chris letting him fall to the ground. "You hurt them one more time I wont hesitate to kill you" Kayla said as Jake gasped for air, Kayla was a lot stronger than she looked everyone knew it "Alright" he wezzed out as Kayla let him fall to the ground holding his neck trying to breath in the air "Beat it" Kayla said coldly as they all ran and Katty stood up tears linning her eye's "You alright Katty?" Kayla asked as she tried to walk toward her "I want my Big sister" Katty cried as she ran down the hall to the stairs "Her Big Sister? What does that mean?" Chris asked as Kayla helped him up "Her Big sister Chris" Kayla said as she rolled her eye's "But she's the oldest child in her family" Chris stated.

4. My Sister

"Katty" she heard Sgt Mack said or 'mom' as she was supposed to call her. "What" Katty said as she picked up her head off her pillow that was covered in tears "Me and your father are going to take the kids out to dinner and a movie are you coming? We wont be back until late around midnight." Sgt mack asked. "No 'mom' I'm not" she said using air quotes and put her head back on the pillow "Okay I'll leave some money on the counter for Pizza" Sgt Mack said as she shut the door. "Your not my mom" Katty whispered as she closed her eye's and dreamed about her other home the one Katty could never tell anyone about only the military, Rapture and her Big sister Subject K. When Katty awoke it was around 11:30 her stomach growling. "Guess I better order that pizza" Katty said as she grabbed her phone and went downstairs. When she opened her phone she had at least 20 missed phone calls and 30 texts and all from Chris. 'Katty please talk to me' one of the messages was 'c'mon please don't ignore me Katty talk to me' another one was. "If he only knew" Katty said as she felt where they cut her open and took her Adam slug for testing. Katty never really minded have a adam slug in her stomach, but her Big Sister sent her up to the surface the only thing was is she wasn't a teen she was a full grown woman that had the sister suit in her DNA. "Subject K" Katty whispered a she whipped her nose remembering her. "We were supposed to be bonded for life" Katty Screamed she just wished she could go back to Rapture and gather adam like she used to not have to deal with all of this.  
>Soon there was a knock at the door, Katty whipped her eye's "Just Go" Katty called out thinking it was Chirs. "Oh I see my little sister, you want me so I leave Rapture to see you, but now you don't" A woman said with a german acsent "Sister K" Katty said as she opened the door to see a woman with long brown hair "How did you know" Katty asked as he hugged her Big sister. "A certain legand told me, and call me K I am your Big sister no more" K said "Who is this sister? what is her name? Are the legands true?" Katty asked "I can't, but the legands are true and I can tell you this she is a lot like me. Know what is your problem?" K asked "Come sit down Sister K" Katty said as she led K to her living room and told the big sister everything. "That is a story" K said "Yeah" Katty sighed "Who is the girl that saved you again?" K asked "Kayla Askvin she is a lot like you K" Katty said "Hmm and whos the boy?" K asked "Chris Lane" Katty said "Do you feel for this boy?" K asked with a smile "Uhh" Katty thought about it she did like Chris ever since they met at the end of elementry school "Kinda" Katty said as she rubbed her brusie "It sounds like he cares for you" K said "What is this?" K asked as she pointed to her bruise "Its nothing Sister K" Katty said "It is something" K said as she pulled out an adam slug from her bag and placed it on the bruise "What is this?" Katty asked "Pure adam I use it" K said as she picked up the slug to reviel the bruise to be gone "Oh and Katty" K said as she stood up and walked outside for a second and came back with a medium wraped box "Happy Birthday Kleine ein" K said as she handed Katty the box and kissed the top of her head "German Sister" Katty said as K shrugged "What is it?" Katty asked with a smile "Something" K said as Katty tore the paper and small puppy jumped out and began to lick Katty's face "You always talked about puppies and this one is unique" K said as she crossed her arms with a smile "What do you mean?" Katty asked "It can never age" K said "You mean?" Katty asked "I injected it with a unaging tonic, but that's not all" K said as Katty reached into the box and pulled out a unmarked plasmid "It's time for you to have some powers so your first one will be telekinesis this way you can defend yourself, but at the same token not go crazy" K said as they heard a car pull into the driveway "Looks like it's my time to leave" K said as she stood up "Bye Meine Kleine ein" and with that she teleported out as Katty ran up the stairs with the dog and with the plasmid Katty quickly injected it into her body and tried it out, it worked perfectly as the puppy cuddled next to Katty and slept along with Katty 'I guess this birthday wasn't so bad' Katty thought as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

AN: Yep Katty was a little sister shocker I know, but you think she would know who the Sister is, but nope. And yes Lane is the second out of four charecters I am introducing ofcourse we all know Ryan he was the first one I introduced so tell me what you think?


	6. Flashes in her head

1. Flashes of rapture

_"Why do I have to go Sister K" 8 year old Katty asked as her 25 year old sister put her in a bathysphere "Katty you have to go or else they will take you from me" Sister K said as she put Katty in the sub "But I'm leaving you to go to the surface" Katty said as she held a teddy bear "I will see you Katty once you are on the surface I promise, but the goverment will give you a life of your own" Sister K said "Why don't you come with me Sister?" Katty asked as Sister K sighed "Ryan will not let me leave" Sister K said as the suit formed around her as she pushed a button and the door shut and the bathysphere began to go into the ocean "SISTER K!" Katty cried as the bathysphere went through the city and once Katty reached the lighthouse the goverment was waiting and took her away not one of them entering the city._  
>Katty woke up in a cold sweat her eye's red from the tears. It was a memory Katty didn't like, then she relised Sister K had kept her promise she just wished that she wasn't gone unitl god knows. Katty never did know why Ryan and his men were trying to take her away from Sister K and she never knew why the goverment never went into Rapture "Katty sweetheart it's time for school" her mom said "Okay Mom" Katty said as she quickly got up and got dressed.<p>

2. Flashes of now

"Hurry Kayla" Katty called to her firend as she run into history class "I hate history" Kayla said as she sat down next to Katty and Chris "You hate every class" Chris laughed "True" Kayla said as she opened her book "No class today we are listening to music from history" The teacher said "Boring" Kayla said as katty rolled her eye's "now this children is called 'Eleanors Lullaby' it was found by a man and his wife by the pacific ocean no one knows who made it, but it is said that it was made in a city under the ocean, but that's not possible" The teacher said as Katty rolled her eye's. 'It's rapture and Eleanor a little sister' Katty thought as the teacher pushed play and with that Katty sat up straight it was happening again she was seeing bits of Rapture "Is something wrong Katty" the teacher asked as Katty stood up trying to adjust her eye's back to real life "Katty" Kayla asked as she looked down at her friend "Maybe you need to lay down" the teacher said "I" Katty said as she looked at the female splicer. "Why is this happening!" Katty said as the violin played and Katty fell on the ground and Kayla and Chris came to her aid "Chris give me your sweatshirt" Kayla said as she flipped Katty on her back and looked into Katty's eye's "Katty stay with me what are you seeing" Kayla asked "The room's spinnig Kayla make it stop" Katty said as Chris came back and put his sweatshirt under her head as everything began to change it would change from real world to sister the back again "Chris I'm scarred" Katty said as chris held her hand, the whole world was rushing by now. "Katty can you hear me" Kayla said as her and Chris looked at her "Can you hear me?" Kayla voice was so distance but the music still played loudly as her flashes became worse Soon something nicked Kayla in the arm pushing her out of veiw as kids cried out "Kayla" Katty said as the room went dark around her.

3. Under control

The first thing Katty saw was a white ceiling She looked around to find she was in a hospital bed and gown "Mom? Dad?" Katty asked as she sat up and saw her parents "Oh Kat how are you" her mother said "Good, but it was scary the rapture thing" Katty said as she held her legs close to her body though they were under the blankets "That shouldn't happen anymore" Her 'Mom' said to her as she handed her a cup of water "Kayla and Chris what about them?" Katty asked about her best friend in the whole world as her mom and dad looked at her "Katty I'm so sorry" Her mom said as she held Katty's Hand "No they're alright" Katty said as she pulled her hand away "Chris died defending your body" her dad said "No let me take him to Rapture and heal him I can't loose him he's my best friend" Katty Pleaded to her Parents, but they shook their heads no "Care to talk about it Kat" Her Dad said "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SAVE HIM" Katty said as she hugged her pillow "I thinks it's time to go" her mom said as they left for the night. Finally it was midnight Katty was still awake the lights in her hallway had been turned off along with her lights "Chris" she whispered as she looked at the ceiling as she looked over to the door to see a green light as the door opened and The big sister walked in "Subject K?" Katty asked as the Sister nodded as sat on the bed and Katty cried into the sister "He's dead Subject K. He's really Dead" Katty cried into the big sister "Shh child he will live on" Subject K said "How in spirit that's not good enough" Katty cried "Ofcouse it's not. Come! Stand up!" Subject K said as Katty did and the Big sister took Katty to a room where a body lay it was for sure Chris's. "He will be bagged tommarow, but not if she comes back. Let's give the people of the surface a shock!" The big sister said as she grabbed a syringe and injected a purple liquad into Chris "This should bring him back if were luckey" Subject K said as Katty looked up at the sister "If his body rejects the plasmid he will die if not then he will live" Subject K explained as she took Katty back to her own room and tucked her in "Thank you" Katty said as she hugged the big sister "Anything for a little sister grown up and having a life of her own" Subject K as she backflipped out the window and Katty laid down drifting to sleep.

**AN:For those people who are probuly confused is little sisters arn't set free and neither are big sisters so Katty is actully very luckey**

**Q:Do you think he body will reject the plasmid who knows I might just kill him off (Evil Laugh) but you decide**


	7. The Truth

**_Finally you all get to see who the sister is so here it is_**

1. Alpha What?

"Andy hurry up" Lynn said reminding her brother that it was almost time for him to got to the bus. "Okay make sure you guys get to the bus okay" Andy said Matt and Lynn didn't ride the same bus as Andy their bus came earlier then his. "Andy I don't have money for lunch" Matt complained. "I gave you 40 bucks yesterday" Andy said "Yay but I spent the rest of it at the Arcade" Matt said as Andy got pissed he had to give his brother money that he earned and his mom said he'd pay him back. "Okay so one lunch costs like what 2-3 dollors so what your telling me is you spent 37-38 bucks at the arcade" Andy said "Yeah" Matt said "Matt I earned that money and that was supposed to last you the week" Andy screamed at him "You know what your not going to have a lunch today cause I'm not giving you any money" Andy said as he grabbed his backpack "I hate you god I wish you would just move away" Matt screamed as he ran out the door "I better go" Lynn said as she ran out the door too. Andy sighed was that a mean thing of him to do? I mean yeah he earned it but Matt was 10 then again when andy was his age he was already earning and learing how to manage money. Andy walked out the door and to his bus stop._ '"What is this?" "Big Daddy, metal man"'_ Andy thought about the Sister as he poped his headphones in and listened to his music as the bus came and he got on and found a seat next to Chris who was looking at a sheet of paper. **'We can live like Jack and Sally if we want'** Andy looked over to Kayla who was laughing with Jazz and Katty and thought what it would be like to date her be able to kiss her and hold her. "Andy take a look at this" Chris said as Andy looked at him "Okay apperently there are different types of big daddies some are called alpha series" Chris said "Alpha what" Andy asked "Alpha series I don't know what makes them differnt, but they are" Chris said as the bus pulled up to the school. "Nice to see your okay Chris" Katty said "Yeah they thought I was dead, but I'm not" Chris said as Katty smiled as everyone stood up and got off the bus.

2. Taken

The day was quite normal and Kayla didn't even really fight about going to class at all. "Come on" Jazz said as she and the rest of the group ran around the school as part of gym class "I'm gonna beat you to the stairs Askvin" Brad said as he was gaining on Kayla "Not likly" Kayla said as she spead up "Come on chris your going too slow" Katty called as she and Chris ran ahead of everyone else "No your just going to fast" Chris said as out of nowhere something tackled them and there holding them to the ground and as soon everyone turned the corner "Hold on" Jazz said, but something grabbed her and Andy. "Holy shit" Brad screamed as a splicer too grabed him. "What the hell is going on" Brad screamed "We need you for a little experement" The splicer said "That is not going to happen Splicer" Kayla said as he stood ready to fight though she was out numbered. "I thought I got you" The splicer said looking at Kayla "Kayla don't be a hero" Andy shouted "Shut up Andy" Kayla said as her and the splicer had a stare down. "Let them go now!" Kayla yelled at the splicer finally breaking the silence "How about I shut you up!" The splicer screamed as he threw his hook at Kayla hitting her in the chest. "Kayla!" Andy screamed as she fell to the floor a puddle beside her and her eye's shut "Kayla" Andy whispered as he looked at the girl dead before him tears lining his eye's "You son of a bitch I loved her I swear If I get lose I'm gonna kill you" Andy screamed, but the splicer's ignored him "Cheek her pulse" the splicer ordered as the other splicer did so "Dead as a door nail" "Good get them to Rapture now" The splicer yelled "Yes sir" The Splicer said as they knocked out the children before decending to Rapture.

3. She is among us

Finally they had woken up and what they found was they were in cages on a stage as splicers gathered. "Brad I'm scared" Jazz said she had never seen so many splicers in one place. "Don't worry well be alright" Brad whispered as he held her close as a splicer walked on stage. "Friends today is a good day or leader Max Mann will soon be here" The Splicer said as The splicers cheered "She is now amoung us the girl that makes us fear for our lives and with these brats we will finally capture her and kill her" All the splicers cheered at their leaders words "Come sisters come we have what you what your presious friends" The Splicer screamed as they heard a loud screatch.  
><em>"Big sister is coming, coming now"<em> Katty said as Chris held her tight in his arms. Then something jumped on the stage causing dust to fly into the air. As the dust cleared four sister stood in a fighting pose their armor shone brightly Subject K, Subject M, Subject E, and Subject C "Welcome Sisters" The Splicer said "Let them go" Subject K said "Sorry ladies, but they are traitors to the Rapture family" The Splicer said "How? What crime have they comited splicer?" Subject C asked "Plenty" he said as he walked toward the girls "You will let them go" Subject K said as she pulled her blades toward the splicers neck crossing eachother and with a snap of the splicers fingers, guns held by the gaurd splicers aimed at the children "schwester K" Katty cried out hoping Sister K would come as Subject K locked eye's with the girl "Kneel please" The splicer said Subject K didn't have a choice so she did as splicers held her arms "K no" Subject M said as bruntes held back the sisters "You will all see the Great Subject K. Who Makes us fear for our lives. And who hides behind her Mask" as the splicer twisted her helmet off steam rushing out "SISTER K!" Katty cried as she looked at the big sister "I'm sorry" Sister K said "HAHA very clever with your mask Sister K but let's see your other form" the splicer said as they took out a plasmid and injected it into sister K as she got younger and then there was Kayla "Kayla your my sister" Katty said "Yes" Kayla said "Now girls" Subject E said as the girls attacked the splicers and quickly opened the cages and grabbed the teens and made their escape to the surface. "I guess this means we live with you know Subject K" Subject M said as she sat down on the lighthouse ledge and took of her helmet to revile a beautiful girl with long, dark hair "I guess it does Masha" Kayla said "You were the Sister all this time" Andy said "Ofcourse I was hired by the goverment" Kayla explained "Why did you make me go" Katty asked "Katty after you left I was murdered, I got you out before Ryan shut down all sub arrival and departure" Kayla said "Then how are you here now" Jazz asked "They tried to bring me back as a permenant adult like I was, but they couldn't so I'm a teen I can go into my other form it just isn't permenant" Kayla said "I never would have guessed" Brad said "Does this mean I get to live with you know Kayla" Katty asked "ofcoruse, but here's the bad news for the rest of you you might have to come live with me for saftey reason it's not my desision it the goverments" Kayla explained "That would be cool living with you" Jazz said as everyone nodded "I think it's time we go home" Subject C said "I think so too Cindy" Kayla said as the Big sisters took the teens to their homes.

4. My new life

As soon as Andy got home he found his parents waiting for him. "Mom, Dad what are you doing home" Andy said as he hugged his parents "Well we thought we might want to see our oldest son" His mom said tears lining her eye's he couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. "But I thought you guys had work" Andy said "Well we got off" His dad said. "Andy what would you like for dinner?" his mom asked "I can make dinner mom" Andy said. "No I will" His mom said "I don't care you can make whatever you want it will taste good I know" Andy said as his mom bit her lip and hugged him. "I'll make your favorite then" his mom said. While his mom cooked dinner Andy and his father played video games together laughing and making jokes the whole time. "Come on boy's time to eat" His mom said. "Where are Matt and Lynn?" Andy asked as he sat down at the table "They said they weren't hungry" his mom said as she set the last pot down and they began to dig in until it was all gone. "That was really good" Andy said "I'm glad you liked it" His mom said as a knock came at the door and his mom sighed and opened the door "Linda" A man said as she nodded "For your sons safty he will be in a new home this will make you all safer" the offical said "I know about his Rapture adventure" His dad said "You do!" Andy said looking at his dad "Your son will live with Subject K there he will be safe" The offical said "I understand" His mom said as a tear ran down her cheek "Go pack you bags Andy" His dad said as he ran up to his room and packed as fast as he could and grabbed everything vauluable to him until he was looking at a picture of his whole family and quickly grabbed it and put it in his suitcase. "Okay I'm ready" Andy said as he came downstairs with his suitcases "We'll take those" The Offical said as a man came in and took them from him. "I never thought I would say goodbye to you so soon you are going to be a brave man someday" His father said as he hugged his son "I'm sorry we weren't around and we forced you to grow up so fast" His mom said as she hugged him as Matt and Lynn came down stairs "Bye big brother" Lynn said as she hugged her brother tears running down her face "Hey I will see you again you know that" Andy said as he faced his brother "I guess this is it then you gotta leave us and go live and exciting life huh" Matt said as he crossed his arms trying not to cry "You know I would stay if I could" Andy said "But we need you, your my big brother who's supposed to show me how to ride a skateboard like you and Kayla, how to play a guitar, your supposed to show me how to be a man I look up to you Andy, and yet your leaving" Matt was crying now and what he said broke Andy's heart "I will show you how to do those things Matt I will, I promise" Andy said as he hugged his brother "It's starting to get dark" the offical said as he motioned andy to the car "Subject K is waiting" The other offical said "She's not Subject K she's Kayla she saved me" Lynn said "You knew" Andy said as he looked at Lynn "ofcourse I found a doll on her cage that said Kayla on it and I knew it was your friend Kayla Askvin" Lynn said as Andy smiled 'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT LYNN IS SMARTER THEN ME' Andy thought as he got in the car as his mother cried even harder as the men started the car. They drove to a huge mansion it was probubly the biggest one he had ever seen. "Welcome to your new home" the man said as he got Andy's stuff out and walked up to the door with him. "Hi Andy" Kayla said as she greeted them at the door "You will take good came of him Miss Askvin" The man said as he left "I'll show you to your room" Kayla said as she lead him to the third floor and to a room that had a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a bookself. "I'll let you unpack" Kayla said "Is everyone else here?" Andy asked "Yeah they went to bed" Kayla said as she left and Andy unpacked until he was down to the picture of his family he couldn't help, but stare at where he set it. "It's hard isn't it" Andy turned to see Kayla standing in the doorway "Yeah it is" Andy said "Your luckey your parnet care my mom used me to get adam for her" Kayla said "Yeah I guess" Andy said"Goodnight Andy" Kayla said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Andy on the cheek "Night" He said with a smile as she left and he laid down on his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_**Q: What is the song Andy is listening to when he's thinking about Kayla?**_


	8. Who is he?

1. New School

"Ahh Subject K look at all of this" Cindy said as she spun around in the summer air that would soon turn to winter. "I'm not Subject K, I'm Kayla, She's Masha, and your Cindy not sister" Kayla explained harshly.

"No one is to know were sister's right... Kayla?" Cindy said questionly as Kayla nodded. "Yes Cindy no one is to know were sisters" Kayla said "The only one's that are allowed to know is Kayla's friends and thanks again for letting me put these little white jewls in my hair" Masha said.

"Mother wouldn't let me go to school" Eleanor said as she looked at the building "Why did you come back to Rapture?" Kayla asked as she walked into school with the girls. "I couldn't stand living with mother she insisted we move back to Rapture so we did, but she didn't become the great leader again and by that time I ran away" Eleanor said said as the girls stopped that their lockers and tried their combinations all of them getting it on the first try.

"Now girls I'm not going to be in any of your classes now the people who know your sisters will help you along with your day so will the teachers okay" Kayla said "It can't be that hard" Masha said as they all went their own ways. 'I hope' Masha thought as she wondered into home room

2. Hallway trouble

It was the middle of the day and Masha had no idea where to go for her next class 'Crap which one of these is lunch' she thought as she looked at all the rooms and turned a corner and slammed into someone tall almost as tall as Andy and Andy was tall.

"Oh crap I'm sorry" Lane said as he bent down and picked up Masha's binder and papers "It's alright it was my fault anyway" Masha said as she looked at the brunette and he in turn looked at her, both caught in eachother's eye's never wanting to lookaway "Umm...I...Umm...You are...umm" Lane was trying to find words 'Damnit English words you idiot' Lane screamed at himself, but he couldn't find them.

All of the girls in the entire school wanted him and he could talk to them no problem, but there was something about this girl that made him lose all thought. Was it her dark beautiful hair with the little jewls in it? Was it her baby blue eye's that saw right threw him? Was it the fact that Lane had finally met his match? No. He knew what was happening he was falling in love with her as the mere seconds passed of looking at her.

"Here" he said as he handed her her binder. If he could have he would have kissed her right there. But he didn't. "Lane" Lane said as he watched as she rearanged her binder and she looked up at him "Masha" Masha said with a smile that made him melt inside. "Thank you!" she said as she shut the binder.

"Anytime you need anything just ask me" Lane said 'god you sound deperate' Lane thought. "Actully I do! Do you know where lunch is?" Masha asked as she showed him her schduale "I was just heading there right this way" he said as he took her hand and with that Masha had a blush on her face and felt werid what was happening to her?

_**(Lanes falling head over heels for Masha! Haha poor boy)**_

3. Locker room fun

Finally it was almost the end of the day and Cindy Meltzer was certain she would love this class, Gym. "Miss Meltzer may I have a word with you" The coach said as he took Cindy over into a corner "Now since you being a big sister and all and the fastest creature in the sea you need to slow down a bit" the teacher said "But I want to do my best" Cindy said.

"I know that, but we want to keep you girls a secret and if you run as fast as you run well kids are gonna get suspision" the teacher said as Cindy sighed 'If Kayla hadn't taken all my plasmids I swear' Cindy thought "Now go get dressed out" the teacher said as he went back to his class and Cindy walked down the hall that had the Ladies and gentlmens locker rooms.

"What the hell" Cindy whispered as she looked at the locker room doors there were no signs 'Oh crap' Cindy thought as she looked at both doors trying to decide on 'okay Cindy you can do this' Cindy thought as she chose the door on the left and walked it "so far so good" she whispered as she went into the locker area and there she saw him. There standing next to a locker stood a tall dark haired boy a towel wraped around his waist his chest was wet along with his hair he had to at least have a six pack his arms looked strong not like the normal splicers in Rapture.

"Hey!" Ryan said as he turned to see Cindy "Oh god I'm so sorry I thought this was the girls locker room I'm new here, I'm Cindy" Cindy said as she turned around her face beat red 'why!' Cindy thought. "Oh that's alright, I'm Ryan" Ryan said as he fought down a blush himself 'God what an angel' Ryan thought as thought of how Cindy looked her cloths hugging the right parts of her body the mist from the shower around her just added the picture.

Something was happening to Cindy her heart beat wildly and she knew if she saw him again then it would beat even faster "I need to go" Cindy said as she ran out of there as fast as she could "No wait" Ryan called to her, but Cindy didn't listen and quickly left the school. What was happening to her?

4. Must we go

"Must we go Kayla" Cindy begged "Yes" Kayla said for the fifth time "Besides its not going to kill you" "Well what's the theme" Masha asked "The Theme is a formal ballroom, girls wear dresses or they don't enter boy's dress nice too" Jazz said as she went into her room to slip on her dress and when she came out she wore a Deep blue strapless dress that reached her feet.

"Besides it will be fun" Katty said as she went in a changed into a strapless purple dress that only reached her knees "I don't want to go I think I'm sick" Masha said "Symptomes" Kayla asked as she crossed her arms. "Well It feels like somethings fluttering inside me when I saw this one boy" Masha said "Same here" Cindy said as Katty and Jazz had large grins.

"That girls is the feeling of love when you love someone" Kayla explained as she walked into her closet and came out wearing a red dress that came down to her feet and had a cut in one side of it. "Go get dressed" Kayla said as she pointed toward their rooms and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for them.

As soon as they reached the school the girls got nervous and prayed that their crushes weren't there, but they would just have to find out. After they all got in Brad and Jazz found a place to hang out they didn't really like dancing unless it was by themselves so they would sit and talk to eachother.

Eleanor wondered around the dance floor looking for Kayla or Katty to dance with but found they were taken by Chris and Andy. 'Well this sucks' Eleanor thought as walked and accidentally bumped into a boy spilling his cup. "Oh crap I'm sorry" Eleanor said as she looked at the boy who had a smile on his face. Now Eleanor knew what was happening as soon as she saw his face.

"Hey it's just water" the kid said as Eleanor blushed. "Matthew Simon" The boy said "Eleanor Lamb" Eleanor said "Pretty name for such a pretty girl" Matthew said as Eleanor smiled. "Matthew" They heard a girl scream as Matthew looked to see a girl tapping her foot. "Nice to meet you, but I got to go" Matthew said "I understand" Eleanor sighed as Matthew looked at her in concern ture he didn't want to leave Eleanor, but he had too.

"Hey I'll see you around" Matthew said as he ran over to the girl "I'm sorry hun" Jazz said as Eleanor walked over and sat down "Who's that bitch" Eleanor asked "That's Jenny May she says she got desperate and is dating him" Jazz explained as Brad came back with some puch for him and Jazz and Andy and Kayla came back from dancing Andy's arm around her waist.

"He desirves better" Eleanor said "Who Matt" Kayla asked following Eleanors gaze "I'll say I used to play online call of duty with him, but everytime I ask him Jenny says that hes got better things to do" Andy said

"So hes a friend of yours?" Eleanor asked "Ofcourse our parents knew eachother, hell we grew up together" Andy said as Eleanor smiled. Cindy hung out by the punch bowl and watched as the couples danced together. "I know dorky isn't it" she heard a voice say as Ryan grabbed a glass. "Yeah, I beat your just saying that cause you can't dance" Cindy said as she smiled at him.

"I never tried" Ryan said "Well your trying now" Cindy said as she pulled him out to the dance floor and began to dance with him. She had to admit she liked it as he twirled her around.

Masha decided to go wondering around the gym until she ran into a fimilar face. "Masha?" Masha turned around to see Lane and a group of girls that made Masha want to lite them on fire. "I'm glad I saw you here. You look beautiful" Lane said as Masha couldn't help fight down a blush.

"Here" Lane said as he handed Masha a single dethroned rose "I thought you might like it" he said as he looked at his shoes a little unsure of what she thought. "This was very sweet of you, thank you" Masha said as she gave him a quick peek on the cheek as all the girls that were hanging with him soon had death glares for Masha.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her as a slow song started. Masha looked over to find Jazz and Kayla signaling her to go for it so she did. "I'd love to" she said as he led her out on the dance floor and began to dance. "You dance really well" Masha said as sh cuddled closer to him as Lanes eye's widened "Your not so bad yourself" he said as he heard the lyrics as the song began to end 'Don't waste your time on me your already a voice inside my head'. 'Damnit' he thought "Now that was the last song for the dance have a great summer 9th graders" The DJ said as the lights turned back on "Well I had a great time" Masha said "Come on Masha" Masha heard Katty call to her "Bye" Masha said as she ran over to the girls.

**_AN: Okay just to let you all know they're like 14, 15 in this so yeah just to let you know_**

**_AN2: you know whats really interesting is how people see things differently then others like in stories it would be kinda cool to know how you all see them_**

**_Q:Who is your Favorite character or couple in the series and why? I really want to hear so review_**


	9. A Mother's Love

1. My daughter Eleanor walked alone the sky dark, the ocean to her left. Eleanor never understood anything anymore. 'I wonder where mother is?' Eleanor thought about her mother a lot. Subject delta too, but she was amoung friends now.

She smiled at the thought of them all. Kayla strong her first idol when she was a little girl especially when a splicer tried to kill her and Kayla in her human form tore out the splicers jaw with such force, but offering a gentle touch to Eleanor after.

Katty a free spirt not afraid to be herself helping Elenor adjust to the world around her through the eye's of a sister of Rapture. Jazz taking everything that life threw at her like flowing water or should she say flowing music, she admired her for that.

Then there is the men. Andy like a parent Kayla wasn't much of a parent she didnt care what anyone did, but Andy did and loved them all like they were brothers and sisters. Brad he kinda reminded Eleanor of Delta, strong, willing to do anything to protect the ones he loves.

Chris he reminded her of a splicer, but the difference was he was free now, Eleanor had heard of Chris's dark days, much like a splicer seeing no hope in the world, but the vail was lifted and he was free.

They were family now. Nothing could tear them apart. "Hello daughter" Eleanor turned. "No" she whispered

2. I am nothing, but a toy to you "I have come for my daughter Subject K" Sofia Lamb laid a handgun down on the coffee table as adult Kayla took a puff of her cigerette and blew the smoke in sofias face.

Eleanor and the others sat hiding outside the barly cracked door listening to the 'private' conservation. "She's got a gun" Marsha silently squiked.

"It will take more then a gun to scare me" Kayla said with a smirk "You are unfit to be taking care of these children" Sofia seethed "And you are? last time I checked you tried to kill you daughter due to the ties to delta" Kayla grinned as Sofia frowned.

"Ohhh that hit a sore spot" Brad whispered as Eleanor smiled Kayla was fucking with Sofia and she had no clue.

"Thats not the point. She. Is. My. Daughter" Sofia said "Doesn't matter You dont get her" Kayla said "You know Subject K you're not in the position to bargen I could have the brunette of yours dead if I wanted to and he will be dead if I dont get my daughter" Sofia said standing up with a smirk.

Everyone was silent including Andy. Who was at the moment scared not for himself, but for what Kayla would do to Sofia. He could see it now Kayla tearing out Sofia's throat for that comment

Kayla's eye's glowed red with rage. "Dont make me do something I'll enjoy Sofia, And you know I will to no extent" Kayla seethed standing holding her switch blade near sofias throat "I want my daughter for one night thats all I ask" Sofia said eye's wide at the blade inches away from her neck. "Fine" Kayla's eye's went normal again and took the knife away from Sofias neck.

"Eleanor get your stuff your staying the night at Sofia's for one night" Kayla cried out as they ran away and Eleanor packed her stuff. "Come Eleana" Sofia said as Eleanor obeyed like a whipped dog. The house was small nothing really to it. It almost looked... abandoned. "This is where your staying?" Eleanor asked as Sofia lead her down a hallway.

Sofia opened the door and lead Eleanor into the room. In the middle of the room stood of the room "What the" before Eleanor could finish Sofia stabbed a large needle into Eleanors side filling it with blood and shoving her in the box.

"I am nothing but a toy to you am I mother" Eleanor screamed holding the wound "You were the one who decided to act like a animal so that is how I will treat you. I hope you die daughter" Sofia said as she left the room putting the syringe in her bag leaving Eleanor banging on the glass that would never break

3. Thining of you Matthew Simon sat alone in his house his parents were out of town along with his two older sisters. Jenny hadn't texted in an hour so he quickly ran and flipped on Call of Duty and texted Andy.

M: hey u up for COD A: hold on let me check M: K A: K just let me put Kayla in her room, passed out watchin TV M: ;) K man A: ITS NOT LIK THAT AT ALL U PREV!  
>M: hey hill you a luckey man getting to live with the girl you love and your friends while your parents are gone A: K im online<p>

Matt and Andy quickly started a Nazi zombie game and set up the head sets and talked back and forth. "So is eleanor there" Matt asked as Andy had to think fast and make something up other than 'yeah her mom took her away from us and back to rapture' "She's spending the night at a friends" Andy said as he shot a zombie.

"So... do you think Eleanor likes me" Matt asked as Matt hit up the mystery box. "Okay where is all of this coming from Matt you have a girlfriend" Andy asked as he watched Matt's back until he hit the box "A girlfriend that doesn't love me" Matt said he wasn't stupid he knew the only reason Jenny was dating him was so she didn't look like a loser.

"Yeah she does Matt she just has a weird way of showing it" Andy said as the two opened the door to a new room "Andy please I want love like you and Kayla's" Matt said as he shot a zombie in the legs. "Trust me our love is very complicated" Andy laughed "How so?" Matt asked as Andy thought of what to say.

'Well first off she's part big sister and can kill anything that pisses her off, she's like over 80, but she's in a body that resembles a teens and can switch bodies to a adult and to a teen again, she works for the goverment killing splicers -_- that's not going to work' Andy thought "It just is trust me" Andy said as Matt shrugged and his phone went off and looked at the caller ID it was Jenny.

"Looks like funs over" Matt said "Later Matt" Andy said as Matt picked up the phone. "Yeah Jenny" Matt sighed "How dare you use that tone with me Matt Simon!" Jenny screamed "Sometimes I think you don't want me" Matt sighed as he wished that Jenny would just shut up and he just wished that Eleanor would call and surprise him or something.

"I'm sorry Jenny it won't happen again" Matt said "It better as hell not! Now I need you to do me a favor for me" "And what's that" "Can you have your parents drop you off over here? I'm really bored and I need someone to entertain me" Jenny said in a snotty tone "My parents arn't here baby" Matt said "Oh what use are you" Jenny screamed as she hung up.

Matt flipped his phone shut and threw it at the wall leaving a hole there. Matt just slipped on his coat and walked outside in the rain thinking about what Jenny said. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs and then he thought about another girl. "Eleanor" he whispered.

4. I'll break you out Matt continued to walk along the street passing houses until he heard some kind of banging. Normally he wouldn't have cared but something inside him told him he should check it out. When he entered the house he went into the house and followed the noise until he reached a back room and what he found he never that he'd find Eleanor in a glass box.

"Eleanor!" Matt screamed as Eleanor looked up tears running down her face. "Matt!" Eleanor screamed as the met at the glass "Hold on Eleanor" Matt said as he began to bang on the glass "It's no use it's bullet proof" Eleanor said as she sat down her face pale "Eleanor are you alright" Matt asked "No" Eleanor said as she removed her hand to find a knife wound in her stomach as Matt's eye's widend.

"Hold on Eleanor let me think" Matt said as he looked around the room then he saw it a vent shaft and jumped up and tore off the grait "Matt?" Eleanor asked as he jumped up and began to crawl around into the shaft until he found the grait that lead to Eleanor's cell and kicked it off and reached into her cell "Eleanor I need you to stand up and grab my hand" Matt told her as she did and he pulled her up into the vent helping her along until they got out.

"It's okay Eleanor your out were going to get you home okay" Matt said as he held Eleanor in his arms and stood up and walked outside "Matt I... I lov" Eleanor whispered until she passed out in his arms. With that Matt ran to Eleanors home and was greeted by Andy and Kayla and they told Matt to go home that they would take care of it.

"No I want to stay to make sure she's alright" Matt said as Andy stepped in his way "Matt trust me when I say we have everything under control. Just go home" Andy said in a voice that surprised Matt never had his friend been so stern, but did as he was told and went home waiting to see if Eleanor was okay.

5. The man in the darkness "I want them dead I want the secrets of the world to all be mine" A man said as he sat in the darkness of a room "Sir why the world we have Rapture" a splicer asked "I want the world to be mine Rapture is just the begining" 


End file.
